Surprising Summer Vacation
by socalgem
Summary: Summer before Amy and the gang starts at a new high school, her parents make her go on a summer vacation. Her feelings change about the vacation when she's invited to go to a bonfire by her best friend and meets someone special. I suck at summaries the story is a lot better. Rated T but might become M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Amy's POV***

Here we are on our way to yet another annual family vacation where we're supposed to "bond". My parents are in the front seats bickering back and forth about how fast my dad is driving, myself and Jack are in the second row with our iPod's in our ears, drowning out my parents voices and Ashley is in the back row zoning out on whatever she's looking at outside of the car. We're going to some beach hotel and resort my mom booked for us for a whole freaking month. The only people that are excited for this vacation are my mom and Jack, and Jack isn't even really family.

Jack is my best friend of three years. We're pretty much inseparable except during school hours but that's about to change when we start at the new high school after summer ends. My dad loves him, he calls him the son he never had. They even have "father-son" type dates that us girls aren't allowed on. Overall, he is family I guess.

We pulled up to the resort and all I see are palm trees everywhere. Palm trees leading up to the lobby, wrapping around the front of the tall white hotel and I swear there's even a palm tree in the lobby. We all pile out of my dad's SUV as the valet guy walks over and greets us. He helps us unload the car as we wait for the bell hop to come take our things up to our rooms. I felt exhausted, even though it was only an hour drive from where we live in Calabasas.

I was leaning against Jack as we waited for the damn bell hop to show up. After about ten minutes he finally showed up and started taking our things into the hotel. My parents followed him into the lobby to check in with Ashley trailing behind them. I stood in front of Jack trying to get his attention with my best pouty face.

"Jack..." I tried to be whiny as possible.

"Yeah, Ames?" He said glancing down at me but quickly returning his gaze to the beach behind me.

"I'm sooo tired. I don't know if i can even walk right now."

He inhaled deeply and sighed and looked back down at me. "Fine, hop on." He turned around so I can jump on his back so he can carry me to our room.

"Thank you! I love you." Smiling as I said it, I knew he couldn't say no to me.

"Yeah, love you too." He said sarcastically.

We walked into the lobby and Ashley was there waiting for us with our keycards in her hand. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh geez you two! Get a room." She walked away with us following her to the elevators.

This resort is huge i think to myself. The ceiling in the lobby was at least six stories high and you can see the reflection of the pool dancing on it. We stepped into the elevator and all stood in silence as the jazz music filled the void. I was still on Jack's back as we finally got to the ninth floor. He put me down as we exited the elevator and made me walk down the hall until we got to our suite.

Our parents were on the other side of the hotel in the other tower, so we had freedom from them for the most part. We already agreed upon having family dinners three days a week and lunch two times a week but never on the same day, but we have to call twice a day to check in. My mom was trying to make a plan of, at least once a week, us girls go to the spa in the resort and spend the morning there but nothing was set in stone. I would rather not but I really don't have a say so in the matter. When my mom wants something she usually gets it. She would probably go to my dad if we didn't agree to it and he would, of course, he would tell us that we have to do it.

***Ricky's POV***

We've been here almost a week already and so far nothing eventful has happened. I've went with my brother Ben and my best friend Leila to the summer fair, up and down the pier and we even have gone to the Farmer's Market. Now were just sitting in our suite dying for something to do. Dad was busy in his suite on a conference call for work and Mom was spending the day at the spa. Any luck, our nightly dinner as a family would be canceled and we could go see a movie or something. We only have a few weeks left until we have to go home and face the reality of all being transferred to a new school.

"Hey, you guys wanna go get a bite to eat at that place at the end of the pier?" Leila asked walking back into the living room after changing for the third time today.

Ben and I looked at each other after pausing our game of Black Ops 2 and silently agreed before answering at the same time. "Yeah, sure."

"You guys know I hate when you do that!"

"Sorry." Once again we said it together. She didn't find it funny but we always did. She really hated that we could have private conversations without even trying, we rarely did it on purpose, but she thought differently.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just go get ready and then we'll go." Leila said trying to keep her cool.

"Why do we have to change? We're on the beach! This is the perfect outfit!" Ben jumped out of his chair a little to excited. I knew not to argue with Leila when it came to her demanding us to do certain things, so I got out of my chair and headed towards the room.

"Because Benny, we may be at the beach but this restaurant is semi fancy and they don't allow board shorts and white tees. So go get dressed!"

"Please don't call me Benny! I hate that!" Ben then stormed off to our room as I stood there watching his temper tantrum take place. Leila loved getting him mad, it seemed like a daily goal of her to achieve.

About half an hour later we were all finally ready and headed out the door, on our way to the pier. We were waiting for the elevator when Leila brought up us trying to meet girls.

"I just haven't seen anyone that catches my eye." I shrugged it off knowing she was going to try to find me somebody. We entered the elevator looking at Ben waiting for his response.

"Oh me? I'm kind of dating that girl Kelsi from back home. I don't want to ruin it." Ben said nonchalantly. "What about you Lei are you going to find a dude?"

"Hah! I don't know, we'll see how they are." Leila was always the one to choose who she wanted. She hated when guys threw themselves all over her. I was always the acting boyfriend if things got out of hand, we've been best friends for 7 years, I would do anything for her.

We got off the elevator, and let me tell you the plus about being on the tenth floor is the view, the negative is the long ride in the elevator. We were walking towards the entrance to get to the pier, deciding what we were going to do the rest of the day, lost in conversation as we reached the lobby doors. I pulled my sunglasses off my chest and put them on and that's when I seen her.

She had long tan legs, a tone body, long brown highlighted hair that reached her waist and beautiful eyes that I only got to see for a second before she pulled her sunglasses down from the top of her head. She was talking to some guy that didn't seem to be paying much to her. They had a short conversation and then she jumped on his back and her carried her away.

"Hello! Ricky! Bro!" Ben was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Ricky! Rick!" Leila shouted as she shook me.

"What? Huh?" I said trying to cover up me gawking at the beautiful girl. It didn't help. Apparently when I was staring at her we kept walking and I completely turned around, walking backwards subconsciously.

"Did you, Ricky Underwood, just break your neck or should I say your whole body over some chick?" Leila said excitedly.

"Shut up, Lei." I was starting to get annoyed as I put my hands in my pocket and continued walking. "It wasn't worth it anyways."

"Why not bro? She was pretty cute." Ben said trying to keep up with me.

"Did you not happen to see the guy she was with?" I really wish they would just drop it and start talking about something else.

"Oh." Both of them said together. I shot them both a glare.

It was pretty much quiet the rest of the way besides small talk going on between and random stops on the pier so Leila can take pictures of us or the waves and other random things found on the pier. She plans on making a scrapbook or something when we get back home. We finally got to the restaurant and took one last picture before heading inside. I really hope we don't concentrate on me the whole time while eating because I'm not really in the mood to deal with a million questions especially from these two.


	2. Chapter 2

***Ashley's POV***

The first day here consisted of us unpacking our bags and the usual fighting between me and Amy over who gets what drawers and hangers. It happened every year and the results were the same every year. We have to share the room with two queen sized beds while Jack gets the room with the king but when we needed it, his bathroom was ours because it was bigger and has more counter space for our things.

After we finished unpacking we all threw ourselves on the couch and verbally made a grocery list so we could fill our fridge. Most of the foods we chose were simple things but Jack was naming off a bunch of junk food and they sounded so good, that we got up and decided to just go and figure out what we want while we were there.

We walked out of our room and down the hall to the elevator. We didn't know where the market was but we figured we would ask the people in the lobby. There were three people, a man, woman and a their son, waiting when we got to the elevator and a few seconds later we were walking into the elevator where two people were already waiting to go down. The other two people, a guy and a girl, seemed around our age but I couldn't really tell.

Amy and I were taking a picture together when the elevator finally reached the lobby and we headed to the front desk. Apparently, the market was just around the corner but it wasn't an Albertson's or anything like that. The man at the front desk described it as a mom and pop type market, which I'm guessing he could have just said small.

After we got back from the market and put all the food away we turned on the TV and fell asleep after watching two movies. At around ten o'clock, we fell asleep and Jack carried us to bed.

***Ben's POV***

Dinner was fun, we reminisced on all the summer vacations we've had together since we were eight years old. There's been so many places we've gone together it's crazy. Both, Ricky and Leila, came into my family at the same time pretty much. Ricky's mom passed away when he was seven so he had to come live with us permanently. He use to only stay weekends because our dad only had partial custody. I was so glad that he came to live with us, we've always had this bond where it's like we share the same brain. Our dad tells us that we're each others conscience.

Leila was Ricky's first friend in the neighborhood, she lives on the next street over from us. We've always hung out together since then but they are the best friends and i have my own. Lei even has her own room at our house, her parents are always gone and Mom didn't like that too much so she gave her a room so she can stay the night if she didn't want to go home. She gave me my first kiss, Ricky dared her to, and ever since then she makes me nervous.

Leila suggested the idea of walking along the board walk after dinner, so we headed down the pier with her leading the way. She was always really bubbly when we gave her her way. She had a bounce in her step as she walked in front of us, now complaining that she was cold. We were almost to the end of the pier when Ricky decided he was going to get us some iced tea from the coffee shop on the corner while we would get our jackets from the room. Leila and I headed to the elevators and went up to the room. Little to no conversation happened between us as we got our jackets and headed back down. The elevator stopped on the floor below us and six people got on. 'Oh great' I thought. I'm a little claustrophobic and this was bringing my anxiety level to an all time high.

One of the girls that got on looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't remember where i seen her. Leila looked in the direction I was staring in and nudged me in the ribs. We made eye contact and widened our eyes at each other, I guess she looked familiar to her too. When we got off the elevator she grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Was that who I think it was?" Leila said through her teeth.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked hoping she would be more specific.

"You know who! That girl from earlier that had Ricky stuck on her?"

"I think it was, I didn't get a real good look at her earlier. Hair matches though, I think."

"Not a word to Ricky, okay? If that guy is her boyfriend, we don't need Ricky stuck on her cause I don't want to deal with that. Do you?" She sounded like she was scolding me.

"Okay! I wont say anything, damn!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the entrance. I was keeping up with her but she never let go of my arm. She had a death grip on it all the way to the coffee shop and even when we went into the shop. She was nervous.

***Ricky's POV***

Leila and Ben were taking forever getting back from the hotel so I sat down at one of the tables. I noticed a group of girls that kept looking at me, so I nodded and smirked at them. One took that as an invitation to come up to me and say hi. I said hi back and that's when Lei and Ben walk through the door and seen us. I knew Lei would play 21 questions once we got rid of the girl.

I picked up our ice teas and walked to them asking them where they've been and they seemed awkward.

"What's going on guys?" I questioned while trying to make eye contact with them but they were avoiding it. I noticed Leila had a good grip on Ben's arm, she's nervous, I've had plenty of bruises from her throughout the years.

"What? Huh?" Ben questioned timidly.

"N-Nothings going on. Lets go!" Leila quickly turned around with her grip still on Ben's arm. Yeah, somethings definitely going on.

We walked on the boardwalk for a while, it was probably a mile or so from the resort. We chose a place in the sand to sit and continued on with our conversation as we waited for the sun to set. Lei and Ben were back to normal but it the back of my mind I still wanted to know what made them both nervous earlier. We stayed probably an hour, we even went knee high in the water, before going back to the resort. We stayed in for the rest of the night because we had to meet our parents for brunch tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

***Amy's POV***

Ashley and I went for a run this morning along this the boardwalk while Jack slept in a little before he went on his. Its funny how we couldn't even break our running habit on vacation. We never met up with Jack but we figured he never went or he went in the opposite direction. It was beautiful on the beach though. It was quiet out and no one was really out on the beach except for the surfers. We took a lot of pictures along our run, for the both of us this vacation was growing on us.

We got back to the hotel and took our showers while Jack was still out on his run. Then we put on our bikinis and sat on the balcony so we can tan while we waited for Jack so we could get coffee at the cafe on the corner. Right as I was about to text Jack and see where he was he came through the door.

"Hello ladies!" Jack said a little too cheery for not having coffee yet.

"Hey Jack! Hurry up we need coffee asap!" I yelled getting off the lounge chair.

"I'll just be a few minutes. I need to shower real quick." He said walking away to the bathroom.

"Damn, were going to be here for another half an hour before hes ready!" Ashley said walking into our room to change. I followed her to get dressed for the day, as she kept mumbling under her breath. Once we finished getting dressed and putting our shoes on I knocked on Jack's door to let him know we were leaving without him.

We stared at the menu on the board confused out of our minds. They didn't have any of the coffee flavors we were use to and we couldn't decide if we should find the nearest Starbucks or just order something here. We decided on trying something new so we ordered from the menu, I got a white chocolate toffee coffee and Ash got the same. We were waiting near the counter when the barista guy started talking to us, Jack walked in as we were mid conversation. Ashley excused herself and walked over to Jack and I kept talking to the barista.

Next thing I know Jack walked up to us grabbed his coffee and grabbed my hand. He told the guy I wasn't interested and pulled me out the door with Ashley in tow.

"Can I seriously not talk to a guy without you scaring him off, Jack?" I yelled at him as we finally got back in our suite.

"That guy was not trying to get to know Amy!" Jack yelled right back at me. I swear he was going to cause me to be single my whole life because he believes no one is good enough for me.

"How do you know if he was or wasn't?! You weren't there the whole time!" I screamed at him getting irritated, he thinks he knows everything!

"I know that look he gave you! He just wanted to hook up. He knows were only here for a few weeks, that's why-" I quickly cut him off, getting him more mad.

"What if that's all I wanted, huh?" I knew I didn't mean that, but it just slipped out. "We're on vacation, Jack! I'm pretty sure you'll have your fair share of hook ups while were stuck here for a month!"

"What if that's all you wanted? You know damn well that you don't do rando hook ups!" He was definitely right on that one. "Little Miss Amy wouldn't just hook up with a guy after only one night of knowing him, and this guy you barely met for twenty minutes and you're pretty much all over his shit!" Again, Jack was right but for some reason I felt the need to continue to argue.

"What the hell? Maybe I want a change this summer! Maybe I want to hook up with some guys on a whim and never see them again! After all, it's summer and we're stuck here on this stupid vacation-" He then interrupted me.

"Stupid vacation? Just cause you hate your mom and she planned this vacation, it isn't stupid. At least you get to do this every fucking year!" Jack was trying to calm himself down, I could tell. "Oh and hooking up with rando's 'on a whim' makes you sound like a slut, Ames."

"What did you just call me?" My mouth dropped open in disbelief at the word he just called me.

"I didn't call you anything. If you were listening I said you SOUND like a S-L-U-T." He talked slowly as if I was stupid.

"Jack!"

"What?!"

"Don't you ever call me a fucking slut!" I was fuming mad. I wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Then don't act like one and I wont have to!" Did he really just say that to me?

"Jack!" I was speechless.

"I'm out." Just like that he walked out of the suite. I didn't know where he was going or when he was coming back. I know he is just looking out for me but sometimes it gets old.

"You know hes right, Amy." Ashley said walking out of our room after Jack slammed the door shut.

"What do you know?" I mumbled as I walked over to the table and picked up my coffee and took a drink.

"I know you don't hook up with random guys, barely any guys if that. Again, I was wrong and they were right.

"Ugh! Maybe its time for a change, I don't know!" I exclaimed trying to justify the previous argument as i pulled myself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Just listen to him! He's a guy, he knows how they work. You know damn well you are incapable of hooking up with a guy you just met!" What is this, Amy is wrong day! She walked away from me towards the couch so I followed her.

"He called me a slut, Ash." Reliving him calling me a slut made me shudder.

"So! You sounded like one! Geez Ames, hes just trying to protect you and you cant even be thankful for that." I was clearly not getting any sympathy from her in this matter.

"I am thankful, I might not show it, but I am. I need to apologize to him don't I?" I already knew the answer.

"Yep, but you know better than me that he needs to cool off. Just give him time and send him a text in an hour or two if he's not back by then." she said as she smiled as if she was waiting for me to realize that I needed to apologize.

"Yeah, you're right." I hung my head low.

"Lets order a movie and 'sisterly bond' until then please!" She said excitedly as she used air quotes. "I don't want to take a step out of this place and I don't want to go see Dad and Mom just yet." We could handle our dad but being around our mom wasn't worth it right now.

"Yeah, me either," as I rolled my eyes, "lets do it! What's the choices for movies?" We curled up on the couch next to each other as we searched for a movie that we both liked.

In the back of my mind I was planning on what my text would say to Jack. We don't really ever fight so I can easily just say sorry for how I acted and we could move on. I knew he would want an explanation though. When it's time to send the text I'll just let let my thumbs do the talking and hope he accepts it.

***Ricky's POV***

I was finishing up my run up and down the pier with Leila, stretching before we head back into the hotel to go get cleaned up for brunch with my parents. She was making fun of a girl that was running in front of us that kept looking back at me and winked a few times. We we laughing while attempting to stretch but it wasn't working. I was laughing at Leila's gestures when I seen that beautiful brown hair over Leila's head. I kept laughing but my eyes were glued on her.

She was with another girl and they walked into the cafe on the corner. She was beautiful, she had her hair pulled to one shoulder, a red loose shirt that hung off her shoulders and stuck to the front of her because of the breeze and black shorts on. Her body was amazing, I swear I can stare at her all day. Leila noticed me not paying attention and punched me in the arm and went to look at what I was staring at but luckily the mysterious girl was already inside.

We continued to stretch as I waited for the girl to come out. I wanted to talk to her and I wanted to do it today. About fifteen minutes went by and I seen her getting dragged out of the cafe by the same guy that I first seen her with. They seemed to be fighting and by the looks of it she didn't want to go with him. I wanted to go over there and stop him but I knew it wasn't my place to do that. Leila punched me again to get my attention and then pulled me in the direction of the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Just letting everyone know that this story isn't chapter based I'm just separating it like that. Please let me know if you like the story! Reviews are what keep me writing! Thank you! Now back to the story...**

***Jack's POV***

I walked out of our room, storming down the hall to the elevator. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get away for a while. Amy drives me absolutely insane sometimes! I know I shouldn't have referred to her as a slut but she was sounding like one. I have to find an escape or I'm going to explode.

I got down to the lobby and walked straight to one of the pool areas. There was a lot of people there so decided to go back inside. I finally found a map of the resort on the wall in the lobby and was looking for somewhere to go when George, Amy and Ashley's dad, stood next to me. I told him how I got into an argument with Amy and he just laughed. He knew everything would be good in a few hours as much as I did.

He was much more of a dad to me than my own, he even taught me how to drive and bought me a car. I don't even think my parents noticed that I've been driving for the past month by myself. George was telling me I should go down to the arcade, I didn't even know they had an arcade so I was down for it. He gave me twenty bucks and walked off towards the entrance, I don't know why though because he gave Amy, Ashley and myself our own debit cards at the beginning of the year. I found the arcade on the map, it looked pretty big, I'm hoping it had good games and lame ones.

***Leila's POV***

It was around now around noon. I already went on my run with Ricky, he was acting weird towards the end but I ignored it. We just got back to our room from having brunch with Leo and Camille and the guys were being lazy. I'm pretty sure Ben went to his room to take a nap and Ricky was sitting on the balcony texting someone, probably one of his friends from home. I went and sat in the chair next to him, we sat in silence for a few minutes as we both stared at the ocean. I finally broke the silence, I had to know what was wrong with him.

"So whats up, Rick?" I said concerned.

"Nothing. Why?" He never broke his concentration off the ocean.

"Don't give me that crap. You were happy this morning but after our run you seem like you're pissed off at the world." I said getting irritated. Sometimes he's the hardest person to get to open up.

"Nothing's wrong, Lei. Don't worry about me."

"Hey bro, you ready?" Ben walked out on the balcony.

"Yeah." Ricky said getting up. They made eye contact and I seen their facial expressions keep changing. They were talking in their own way with each other again. I hated that!

"Guys, seriously?" I said angrily.

"What?" They both said at the same time. "We're going to play a video you wanna join?" Ricky added.

"No, fuck you both and that stupid way you guys talk! I'm going out. I don't know what time I'm coming back either." I got up and shoulder checked Ricky as I walked out of the room and went down the elevator.

I was going to the arcade. I knew it was never really super busy and I wanted to get some gaming in. Once i got to the arcade I pulled out my card and slid it into the machine to choose how many tokens i wanted. I shouldn't have spent fifty bucks on tokens but I was still mad about the guys so I just chose that amount hoping it would keep me busy for a while. So there I am looking around at everyone I can see and all of a sudden I feel old. I see kids that look like they are half my age and some older people but they just look like they are watching their kids.

I decided I wanted to do some racing first so I made my way to the racing section. There were a few people in this part so I steered clear of them and got on the street bike game. First I got fourth place, then second and then finally first. I got off satisfied and decided to try out the different car racing games. I played two games of track racing and that got boring quick so I decided to switch it up. I seen the two Initial D drifting games and my eyes lit up. I walked over really excited but realized someone was already playing one of them. As I turned I seen a guy playing the game so I waited for him to realize I was there. He was really cute, I caught myself staring at his muscles and his dirty blonde hair, okay so I was checking him out. He finished the game in first and seemed really happy about, still not even noticing me. I cleared my throat and he jumped.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I said smiling and pointing to the seat next to him.

"Nah, go ahead." He moved his bucket of coins from the chair for me to sit down. He looked embarrassed to have that many coins, but i just giggled.

"So this is what you have planned for today too?" I giggled even more showing him my bucket of coins.

He laughed. "Yeah, I didn't bring my PS3 with me."

"I have a PS3 in my suite but its occupied at the moment." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I wish I had mine. I'm gonna have to go a whole month without it and spend my money here." He said waving his arms around to show he meant the arcade.

"You ready?" I asked pointing at the game.

"Yeah, if you are." He smiled at me.

"Just so you know you're gonna get your ass kicked!" I said letting my competitive side out.

"We'll see." He chuckled and then the game began and there was silence between us until the race was over. He won.

"Yes! Oh I'm Jack, by the way." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Leila." I shook his hand, he had a soft grip. "Go again?"

"Yeah, but your not gonna win, just letting you know." He smiled before putting coins in both our games.

We played for 3 hours before we only had two left. We talked like we've known each other forever. It was nice to talk to someone other than Ricky and Ben, I bet they haven't realized its been 3 hours since I left. We were on our last set of coins, still playing Initial D, and I was ahead by one game and I was determined to win it being our last game and if he one it would end in a tie.

I was in the lead at least ten yards in front of him and almost at the end of the mountain. He gained speed and we took the last corner together. I pulled out from the drift too early and it set my car spinning. I was so pissed and then "2nd Place" flashed on my screen. I almost lost it! I grabbed the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. He smiled and rubbed my back. I felt a tingle shoot through my body and I blushed, I tried to hide my face but he smiled and blushed too. We sat in comfortable silence staring at each other for about a minute. He broke the silence first.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." I said as we both stood up. We started walking close to each other and it wasn't awkward at all.

"I figure I'd buy the loser a late lunch." He smiled down at me.

"Oh, whatever!" I playfully nudged him.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Um... There's a place at the end of the pier that's pretty good. That's all I really know of." I said with soft laugh.

"Alright, lets go."

We talked the whole time walking to the restaurant even between bites at dinner, that's probably why it took two hours for us to eat. I learned we're from the same city and we're both here with our friends families. Every time we had something in common I felt my heart melt a little more. I was falling for him. I tried stopping it but it was already too late. I told him how my parents are never around and surprisingly his aren't either. He use to be depressed too, but he eventually got control of it, I'm still trying to do that.

We spent the rest of the day together, talking or sitting in comfortable silence. I was for once truly happy. We went to the beach and sat in the sand, walked along the water line and went up and down the boardwalk before we realized it was almost one in the morning. I missed a bunch of calls from Ben and Ricky and about twenty texts from them too, I thought the would kill me when I got back into our suite. He rode the elevator up with me to my level and gave me a tight hug and said that he would see me tomorrow.

We made plans to spend the day together tomorrow and exchanged numbers. I got to my room and opened the door quietly and went inside, the kitchen light was on but Ricky and Ben were passed out in their beds. I was going to hear it from them tomorrow. My phone beeped as I was walking to my room, it was text. I had a big smile on my face as I seen who it was from.

**From: Jack**

_**Good Night beautiful! **_

_**Today was fun. See **_

_**you tomorrow :))**_

**Authors Note:**

**Oh yeah! Tell me if you like more dialogue or not. I know some people don't like reading conversations so just let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Ricky's POV***

It was around seven o'clock at night when I went for a walk. Leila disappeared a while ago and wasn't answering her phone so I went to look for her thinking that she went to the beach. I couldn't find her so I was heading back to the room where Ben was waiting so we could finish our game of NBA 2K12.

I was getting on the elevator, happy to be the only one on, when a man got on with two girls. I was HER. The man nodded as the girls said hi. She had an amazing smile but turned away quickly talking to, what I assume was, her dad. I couldn't believe I was this close to her and couldn't say anything to her.

"But Dad, he's the one that called me a slut and then he didn't even have the nerve to show up for dinner." Her boyfriend called her a slut? I hope she wasn't.

"Ames, you know he's protective over you, he has been since you first met and you guys will be okay when he gets back to your room. He's your best friend. I excused him from dinner because he was still fuming and I told him to go to the arcade." The man said sternly at her. Wait, did he say best friend? That was what he said, right? I let out a sigh of relief and smiled, the sister looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Amy, you know everything's going to be fine. He'll come back tonight and you'll say your sorry's to each other and it'll be like the fight never happened. Just get over it already." the sister said dryly. Amy was her name. Simple and cute.

"okay girls, this is your floor. Have a good night girls. Love you." Ninth floor. They gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him they loved him. They looked at me and smiled, then she bit her lip, I felt myself get weak. Then just like that she was gone. The elevator doors closed and now it was just me and their dad.

"Sausage King's kid?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah, one of them." I smirked at him.

"I know your dad. Had dinner with him last night." I knew at some point I would meet his beautiful daughter because he knew my dad.

"Oh cool. Well this is my stop." It was the next floor up from Amy's. He shook my hand as I got off. I casually walked away until the doors closed and then I was in full sprint to tell Ben about what I just experienced.

***Amy's POV***

We were walking back to our room, minus Jack, with our dad. We got to the other elevator just in time while we were talking about my and Jack's falling out earlier. My dad nodded at a guy that was going up too. So just like we always do, Ashley and I said hi in unison.

He was hot as hell, i thought to myself. I continued the conversation with my dad and noticed he kept glancing in my direction. He smirked a few times, it was a sexy smirk. I'm glad my eyes were pretty much covered by my bangs because he would have caught me looking at him.

"Bye Daddy, I love you." I said to my dad as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked at the guy and smiled as I nodded at him. He smiled real quick as I walked off with Ashley.

"Oh my god! Did you see that guy?" Ashley squealed when the elevator doors closed.

"Yes! He was hot!" I said getting excited.

"He was looking at you a lot."

"Shut up, no he wasn't." Even though I know he was because I was looking at him too.

"If you say so." She giggled. She's loosened up a lot these past few days its really surprising.

We walked to out room and got our jackets. We were going to the fair that's behind the resort for the rest of the night.

***Ben's POV***

I was waiting for Ricky to come back from his search for Leila when I got thirsty. I went to the fridge knowing there was a gallon of chocolate milk with my name on it. Yeah I still love chocolate milk at fifteen years old, sue me. I grabbed it out of the fridge and was putting the jug to my mouth when Ricky came busting through the door, scaring the crap out of me. I dropped the jug out of pure fear and watched it spill all over the floor, I was so mad as the chocolaty goodness flowed out of the jug on to the floor.

"What the hell, man!" I couldn't help but yell at him.

"Hey, you remember that girl that I've been looking at?" He was a little too excited for me right now.

"Yeah yeah, what did you seen her again even though its not hard to considering we're staying in the same hotel and shes only on the floor below us? Did you finally grow a pair and talk to her?" I annoyingly asked as I grabbed a towel and wiped up the mess on the floor.

"I was with her on the elevator, well her dad and sister were there too. No, it didn't talk to her but I found out her name is Amy. Wait, how do you know she stays on floor below us?" Ricky went from blabbing to confused. Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to tell him about the day Leila and I saw her on the elevator.

"I-Uh-Well-Um-You-" I stuttered not making eye contact.

"Ben! Spit it out!" He yelled.

"Lei and I seen her on the elevator the same day you first seen her when we went to go get out jackets." I said in one breath. I felt like a little weight has been lifted off my shoulders after letting that out.

"Why didn't you tell me that day?" Ricky still looked confused.

"Lei didn't want you to get hung up on a girl that had a boyfriend. I would have told you but she already had a death grip on my arm, I didn't need her to hurt me even more. She's very intimidating." I was sure he knew what I was talking about.

"I'm not hung up on her. I just find her really attractive and want to get to know her. Oh and that wasn't her boyfriend, it was her best friend, that we seen her with."

"So now are you gonna talk to her now that that wasn't her boyfriend, or you just gonna stare at her from the distance still?" I asked him, he was wasn't one to be shy or even hold off on talking to a girl because she has a boyfriend. She must be different for him.

"I'm gonna talk to her the next time I see her. She said hi to me today and I couldn't even open my mouth to form words so, I just smiled at her like an idiot and her sister caught me looking at her. Dude! She bit her lip and I got weak! I never do that." He kinda seemed mad at himself or disappointed, I couldn't tell.

"Whoa man, you got it tough for a girl you only know as Amy. I've never seen you like this over a chick." I said in disbelief. Ricky Underwood was a confident guy and never let anyone faze him, and the guy that stood in front of me was definitely not him.

"There's something about her, I don't know what but its driving me crazy. I haven't seen her without a smile on her face the few times I've seen her, its a beautiful smile Ben, you should see it." He said with the biggest smile on his face and his glazed over.

"Well when you stop being a girl and get your balls back and eventually talk to the 'mysterious Amy', you can introduce me and I'll see it for myself. Okay?" I gotta get his confidence back up or he's going to fall apart when he talks to this girl that has him all flustered.

"I have balls Ben, shut up." He said irritated.

"Well until you talk to her, I wont believe you. Now what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well I can't find Lei, so do you just want to play Black Ops 2?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just going to kick your ass again." I told him as I walked over to the couch.

"Nah, you wont, that was just luck last time." He said laughing.

We played until midnight and Leila still wasn't answering our calls or texts that we sent her throughout the day. Her phone was still on so we weren't really worried about her, we knew she was still alive. If we worried and she knew about it she would be pissed off at us because she doesn't want anyone to ever worry about her. We went to sleep at midnight, bored and tired of playing video games, and we had to get up early because Dad wanted to have actual breakfast and not brunch. We figured he had a meeting or conference call that he had to do at our normal time we do brunch.


	6. Chapter 6

***Amy's POV***

Ashley and I got back to the room around midnight from the fair last night and Jack still wasn't back from when he took off earlier in the day. There was no sign that he even stopped by, his clothes was still in the same spot on his bed and no dishes were in the sink. I was really starting to worry and he wasn't answering his phone or texts from me and Ash. His phone was still on though so that was somewhat of a good sign considering, he usually has to charge the damn thing about three times a day how much he's on it. Maybe he met some new friends or something. I tried to push him to the back of my mind and just tell myself that he's okay.

On another note, Ashley and I bonded a lot last night, its crazy I thought it would never happen but it did. Its like we've become friends for the first time ever and we're really enjoying it. We are really getting along and didn't even fight when we got up to get ready for our run this morning like usual. Jack still wasn't here so I called my dad to tell him that he was missing.

After three rings he answered. "Morning, Ames." He sounded grumpy.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked concerned.

"Ames, its seven in the morning. This is a vacation, you are supposed sleep in and relax." He said yawning.

"Dad you know I cant go without running in the morning and my coffee." I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. So whats up Amy? Why'd you call at this hour?"

"Oh, right! Have you heard from or seen Jack? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and he's not answering my calls or texts. I'm really worried and I just hope hes okay. I don't even know if he came back last night, I fell asleep when we got here and his bed doesn't really look any different.-" I rambled on.

"Amy! Stop! Jack called me twice yesterday and texted me when he got back last night and he already left for the day. He woke me up about half an hour before you did and told me he's going to hang out with someone he met yesterday." He said sternly.

"Well maybe I'll catch him on his run and talk to him then since he cant seem to pick up his phone and call me." I shrugged slightly annoyed that he didn't bother calling me.

"No leave him alone. Just give him time, he seemed pretty excited for what he has going on today. Don't ask me what because I don't even know."

"Fine, bye dad." I rolled my eyes wishing he could see me.

"Bye, Amy, love you." He chuckled.

"Love you, too."

I hung up and put my shoes on while I told Ashley how Jack met someone and is hanging out with them. She too thought he was taking this whole being mad at me to another level. We left for our run with anger in our system that let us run about another mile without it fazing us.

We got coffee after our run and sat in the cafe this time and chatted away until we both were done. We went up to our room and took showers and got ready for our day that consists of doing pretty much nothing. We decided to go to the Farmer's Market and walk around. We bought a few things that we didn't really need and we ate too much while we were there. We went to the room after what seemed like forever being there and watched two movies before becoming bored again. I decided to text Jack one more time before giving up seeing that it was almost nine at night.

***Jack's POV***

I was having the greatest day with Leila. We were going everywhere around town, just enjoying each other. At around 8 o'clock at night she remembered that she promised her friends that she would have a bonfire with them. She invited me to meet them, so I of course tagged along. To my surprise it was two guys, Ricky and Ben. They seemed pretty cool and we all got along. My phone vibrated and sang out Amy's song letting me know that I have a text from Amy, the millionth one for the day.

**From: Amy**

_**When r u gonna let **_

_**me know if ur still **_

_**alive?**_

I leaned slightly on Leila and showed her the text and laughed. Most of the text I got from her today said the same thing and I never responded.

***Overall POV***

"When is she gonna stop?" Jack said frustrated.

"Just call her." Leila said sincerely.

"All she's going to do is yell at me and maybe cry." Jack shrugged.

"Who we talking about?" Ben asked.

"Jack's best friend. They got into a fight yesterday too and he hasn't seen her since. Shes freaking out." Leila said looking at Jack wondering if she said too much.

"Oh, that sucks. And Lei we didn't get into a fight, you threw a temper tantrum and ran out." Ricky sounded annoyed but let out a little laugh.

"Just call her and get it over with. The faster you do the faster she will stop calling you." Leila said looking at Jack, ignoring Ricky's statement.

"Fine." Jack pulled out his phone and pushed 2 on the speed dial.

Leila leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Jack smiled at her and put his hand in hers.

"Hey Juergens. Calm down! I'm okay!" Jack said raising his voice to be heard on the other side of the call.

"Be nice." Leila whispered. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm out, I don't know when I'll be back. I don't want to fight with you." Jack said as nice as he could.

"Invite her down here." Leila whispered to Jack and he rolled his eyes once again and sighed.

"Hey you wanna come meet my friends I made today?" He asked and paused waiting for a response. "Alright, what are you wearing?"

"Why are you asking that?" Ben questioned him.

"Alright, grab a jacket and grab one for me too. We're about half a mile from the pier to the left and please turn left I don't need you getting lost." Jack said jokingly.

"She sucks at directions too?" Leila asked laughing and Jack nodded at her smiling.

"Alright see you in a few. Love you too. Bye." Jack said and hung up his phone. "Oh, she's bringing her sister. Is that cool? They don't go anywhere without each other."

"Yeah that's cool. It kinda reminds me of a certain two." Leila said looking in Ricky and Ben's direction.

"Hey we can leave each others side. We just choose not to." Ben said matter-of-factly.

"We spend time apart." Ricky said glaring at Ben.

"These girls fight daily because Ashley's attitude but they get along for the most part. I don't know how their dad deals with being the only man in the family." Jack laughed.

"Being stuck with all guys as your family isn't any better!" Leila said half defensive half jokingly.

"Haha! No it is trust me." Ricky laughed.

"I just seen a flash. They're almost here." Jack said looking at the boardwalk where the flash came from.

"How do you know it's them?" Ben asked Jack.

"They like to stop randomly and take pictures." Jack stated as he stood up. "I'm gonna go meet them, okay?"

"Okay." Leila stood up and gave him a soft kiss.

They all watched him walk off until he disappeared into the dark.

"What do you you guys think?" Leila asked bubbly.

"He's cool. Are you still gonna see him when we go home?" Ricky asked.

"If it goes good this summer, maybe. He lives somewhat on the other side of town." Leila shrugged.

"Please tell me these girls are interesting. I don't wanna see you guys all mushy the rest of the night." Ben whined.

"I hope so." Ricky said while putting his arms on his knees and looked in the direction that Jack disappeared.

They all set their eyes in that direction as two girls appeared underneath the street light. They had their arms folded across their chest and they didn't look too happy when Jack approached them. We all watched as one girl jumped into his arms and just hung there for a minute in a hug. They argued a little and she shoved him. He walked up to the other girl, gave her a hug and guided them in the groups direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't forget to REVIEW :)**

***Ricky's POV***

We watched as Jack met up with his two friends, hoping it wouldn't be awkward. His friend jumped on him and hugged him for what seemed like a while. Their gestures were too recognizable after that, they were arguing. Lei and I do the same thing.

"Oh look its us in different form." I said while I laughed.

"Ha ha." Leila said teasingly.

They started walking towards us only to stop so the girls could take off their shoes. They kicked sand at each other and ran from one another. The other girl walked behind them looking annoyed at their immaturity.

"Amy! Jack! Knock it off! If I get anymore sand in my direction I'm kicking both your asses!" The girl yelled. Amy? Is this my mysterious girl that I keep seeing around?

"Amy." I whispered hopefully low enough that Ben and Leila didn't hear me. They both turned towards me with wide eyes.

"It might not be her. Don't get too excited." Ben said to me.

"What are you talking about you guys?" Leila looked confused.

"Ricky's neck breaker aka mysterious girl's name is Amy. He rode the elevator with her yesterday and her dad said her name." He said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Ben." I growled while giving him a dirty look.

We watched as they came into view. The two girls walked arm in arm as Jack led them to us. It was HER! I stopped breathing and just stared at her.

"Breathe. Be cool. You can handle this." Ben said leaning towards me and I started to breathe again.

"Guys, this is Amy and Ashley. Amy, Ashley, this is Leila, Ricky and Ben." Jack said pointing to each of us. We all stood and shook each others hands. Shaking Amy's hand I felt a tingle go through my body.

"You're the guy from yesterday, aren't you?" Ashley asked me smiling. Amy was still standing in front of me.

"Uh, yeah." I put my hands in my pockets looking between the two girls. They both smiled at me and Amy bit her lip. Yep, there goes the weak feeling again.

"Oh you guys met already?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Kinda. Just a quick hi." Amy smiled looking from Jack to me. She held her gaze on me for a few seconds longer before talking to Leila. I didn't want to stare too much but it was hard not to.

She looked beautiful. She had her hair straight and barely any makeup on. She had on short jean shorts with a tank top and a little vest on and her converse in hard. She caught me checking her out and smiled again at me. I hope she was just as interested in me as I was interested in her.

We finally sat down and she was sitting next to me while Ben and Ashley sat next to each other. I got kind of nervous and she noticed. She smiled and moved her bangs from her eyes.

"So how old are you?" She asked still smiling.

"Sixteen. How about you?" Still a little nervous I managed to keep my cool.

"Fifteen. Where you from?" She was acting so natural, I was wondering if I was overreacting with all the nervousness.

"Calabasas."

"Really? Me too!" She got excited. I couldn't help but laugh, it was cute.

"Yeah, really. So are you going to ask all the questions tonight?" I smirked at her and seen her blush.

"She'll try. Shes a control freak." Jack laughed parting from his and Lei's conversation. I didn't even realize everyone was paired up in their own conversations.

"That's not true!" She laughed turning towards Jack. He just gave her a look and she turned back towards me. "Okay so maybe just a little." She had a cute laugh that made me laugh.

"So a control freak, huh? Do you always have to have control over every situation or just certain things?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Depends on the situation, but I like being in control." She smiled and winked at me. Was she flirting with me?

"We'll I might be a challenge. I'm a bit of a control freak too." I said leaning towards her slightly. I wanted to close this foot gap that was between us.

"We'll see. I get what I want usually." She giggled.

"Yeah, we'll see. So tell me something about yourself."

"Um, I have to have coffee everyday by ten or I'm a bitch for the rest of the day." She laughed. "I don't know."

"So you're a coffee addict?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say addict, okay so yeah, maybe." She tilted her head to the side and her bangs fell loose. She moved them and looked at me and I looked at her for a few seconds before Leila broke the silence.

"So, Amy, Jack tells me all of you run every morning?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Every morning even here." Amy seemed happy talking about running.

"We do too, well not Ben, but we go in the mornings. I'm surprised we haven't seen you before right now." Leila was finding out her schedule without making it noticeable.

"We usually go around seven, seven thirty depending on lazy ass." She laughed motioning towards Jack. "We just go up and down the boardwalk usually about a mile-"

"Today we went up two and came back." Ashley added looking at Amy.

"Whoa why so far, Ames?" Jack questioned.

"Well a jack ass got me mad and worried and you know I run when I'm mad so that's what happened."

"I get it Jack ass. You're Jack and she thinks you're an ass." Ben laughed and Amy laughed with him.

"Amy-" Jack started.

"No Jack. Save it until we get back or until you mean it." Her face was serious as she looked at him. "Now can I continue my conversation with Ricky?" He gave a defeated nod.

"So where were we?" She turned towards me and we almost knocked knees.

"Uh, so do you play any sports?" I struggled to find something to talk about and that was the first thing to come out.

"I play volleyball and softball but not at school anymore." She shrugged.

"That's cool. I play baseball."

"Have you been to the batting cages in Calabasas?" She asked.

"Yeah, all the time! I go every week on Thursdays." I was passionate about baseball and she could probably tell.

"Really? I go every Wednesday night! It's not crowded at all, usually theres only about five people there at a time." We could have met sooner if we would have gone on the same day.

"Hmm... I might have to start going then. I'm always having to rotate with people that don't know how to hit and they take forever." I said emphasizing forever.

"Oh I know! Its like how hard is it! You hit the ball with the bat and repeat. You don't have to stop the machine to readjust." She giggled and she grabbed my arm as I laughed with her. I looked at her and we made eye contact again and just looked at each other for who knows how long. I was getting nervous again but she seemed so comfortable.

"So-" I wasn't sure what I was going to say but my nerves got the best of me.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" She somewhat whispered to me.

"N-No, do you?" I stuttered.

"No, no boyfriend either." She giggled lightening up the awkwardness that was me.

"You know what I meant." I smirked at her and she blushed again. I think I found her weakness.

She bit her lip and I felt myself starting to get weak. "So how long are you here for?" She looked at me smiling a small smile. Still beautiful.

"A month maybe a little longer, what about you?

"A month. Well technically three weeks and three days but we might have to stay longer depending on my dads business deal."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. Your dad talked to me yesterday in the elevator and my dad was talking about it today at brunch." I said trying not to sound creepy or stalker-ish.

"Wow the world seems to be getting smaller and smaller the more we talk." She smiled and we looked in each others eyes again for what seemed like forever but it was only like a minute.

"Yeah, it does." I whispered never breaking eye contact. I wanted to lean in right then and there and kiss her soft lips. I felt my breathing get shorter and the nervousness kicking in. Then she slowly looked away to the fire.

"Hey Jack, water in 3?" Amy asked him still looking at the fire.

"Excuse me for a sec." Jack said giving Leila a quick kiss before standing up. Amy was already down to her bikini so Jack took off his shirt and emptied his pockets and put the contents next to Leila.

"3" Amy shouted while getting in her running stance.

"Oh crap, they do this all the time." Ashley said rolling her eyes as Jack yelled 2 while leaning on his right leg.

"1" They both yelled and took off running towards the water.

"Come on guys! Sorry they are really competitive with each other." Ashley said looking at me and Leila.

"Its cool. They're just going to be freezing when they come back." I said laughing a little. We all watched them run until they disappeared in the dark.

"Not Amy so much as Jack hence her pile of clothes, but hey you can warm her up. This is her way of loosening up." Ashley winked at me and all I could do was smile with that thought in my head. "Jack's her comfort, after they race and rub it in the losers face they'll pep talk each other and see if one another approves of their interest." Ashley shrugged watching the area that Amy and Jack ran off in.

"Well lets go see who won." Leila stood grabbing Jack's shirt, wallet and cell phone.

"Most likely Amy did, Jack's not made to run fast that's why he's a quarterback. We'll hear them when there's a winner. Give them a sec-" Amy's yelling cut Ashley off and she laughed.

"That's right bitch! I beat you like I always do! That's another twenty bucks you owe me loser!"

"It was the sand!" We heard Jack yell back at her. Then it went silent.

"Okay give them a few minutes and we'll go get them." Ashley said looking at Leila.

"Only a few minutes?" Ben questioned confusingly.

"Yeah, they talk over each other and understand everything that they say. Its really weird." Ashley said.

"I know how that goes. These two are silent talkers, they don't say a single word but they give looks and facial movements." Leila said looking at both Ben and I.

"Oh that was quick." Ashley nodded in the direction of the water as Amy and Jack were walking back. Just then Amy pulled Jack's arm to make him face her, she started pointing her finger into his chest. "Nevermind. Oh FYI Amy doesn't like when guys straight up blatantly flirt with her so keep it casual, let her lead or she'll shut down." Ashley said to me. "And Jack will end up psyching himself out by the end of the night, his confidence in him having you around needs to stay up or he'll shut down too. That's what she's doing right now, building him up." Ashley said to Leila while keeping an eye on Amy and Jack.

"How do you know that's what she's saying?" Ben asked his hundredth question for the night.

"Jack never slouches unless he's nervous. He has perfect posture other than that. You approached him first, didn't you?" Ashley looked at Leila.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Its Jack. He doesn't go up to girls really, he gets turned down because of Amy. They see her as competition and don't bother with him. Some girls even tried to get him to stop being friends with her. It didn't work." Ashley giggled.

"I see how that is though, their friendship is indestructible." Leila said smiling at me.

"So do you really think she's into me?" I asked Ashley changing the attention back to Amy.

"She did her happy dance and squealed yesterday after we got off the elevator. Yes, shes into you. She was looking at you the whole time, all nine floors and you guys are staring all dreamy like into each others eyes tonight." Ashley laughed as I smiled and looked down.

"Was she really?"

"Yeah, her bangs are her camouflage. She can look anywhere she wants and not get caught." Ashley said smiling and slightly laughed. "Oh crap, they're coming back."

"How do you know?" Ben asked feeling kind of left out.

"She tapped his face twice and his perfect posture is back. Now talk about something else before they know I was telling you guys about them and I get chewed out later!" Ashley said urgently.

We all started talking about how long we were here for and what our parents are doing here while we were having fun. Amy and Jack walked up still talking crap to each other about how Amy won and doing a rematch tomorrow. They put their clothes back on and sat down next to us.

**To the Guest who wanted to know what Leila looks like: She's a strawberry blonde Madison but a little tomboyish. I've always shipped Jack & Madison but I never liked her name so I changed it :)**


End file.
